


Friends First

by Kenjin



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Night, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjin/pseuds/Kenjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Jaehwan had just clicked, from the very first second they met it had been easy for them to get along. Jaehwan loved having someone who'd answer the phone at 3AM, who'd listen to him panic, bring him soup when he was sick.</p><p>Jin was lovely and caring and funny and beautiful and... Jaehwan loved him.</p><p>He tried to deny it for so long, but the warmth that spread through his body when he got the slightest glimpse of Seokjin confirmed it over and over. Jaehwan wanted what could never be: A relationship with the beautiful man currently trying to open the DVD tray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends First

Jaehwan settled back against the couch, trying to ignore the fact that Seokjin was bent over, fussing with the DVD player, wigging his pretty backside in the air.

Jin and Jaehwan had just clicked, from the very first second they met it had been easy for them to get along. Jaehwan loved having someone who'd answer the phone at 3AM, who'd listen to him panic, bring him soup when he was sick.

Jin was lovely and caring and funny and beautiful and... Jaehwan loved him.

He tried to deny it for so long, but the warmth that spread through his body when he got the slightest glimpse of Seokjin confirmed it over and over. Jaehwan wanted what could never be: A relationship with the beautiful man currently trying to open the DVD tray.

It kind of made their friendship less fun.

Jin wandered into the kitchen and Jaehwan sagged against the couch. Most people like Jin when he looks perfect but not Jaehwan, he loved him like this, cute, cuddly, ruffled hair and baggy sweats.

He returned with a bowl of popcorn, placing it on the coffee table before sliding under the blanket, tucking his legs under himself. He lifted Jaehwan's arm and pressed his body into Jaehwan's side.

It was torture.

 

Jaehwan relaxed after a while, finally starting to focus on the movie.. just as the couple on screen started to get intimate. Great.

The sex scene obviously wasn't that interesting to Jin, he nuzzled against Jaehwan's neck, snuggling impossibly closer before making an adorable grumpy noise and sliding down the sofa, pillowing his head on Jaehwan's thigh.

Fine! That was all fine!! Up until Jin starting wriggling around to get comfortable, head brushing against the embarrassing hard on Jaehwan had been suffering with for the past ten minutes.

Jin sat up so quickly, turning to stare at Jaehwan wide-eyed "Was that what I think it was?"

Jaehwan's lack of response said it all. He stared as his lap, not wanting to see the moment Jin became disgusted with him, not wanting to watch one of his closest friends leave, not wanting to..

He gaped at the third hand entering his view, skimming along his thigh, hesitating before the bulge in his pants. "Please" Seokjin's voice was strained, heavy with emotion "Please tell me you're as attracted to me as I am to you"

Jaehwan swallowed, eyes drifting to Jin's face, he nodded slowly, eyes squeezing shut as Jin's hand moved to his tented pants, fingers teasing the sensitive skin through the material.

Jin straddled Jaehwan's knees, sinking forward to rest his forehead against Jaehwan's, continuing to rub his clothed cock.

"Jaehwan look at me" He opened his eyes, staring directly into Jin's "Is this okay?"

He made a strangled noise of approval, tilting his head slightly, so their lips brush. Jin's hands wandered, leaving his cock to grip at Jaehwan's neck.

He squeezed at Jin's ass, pulling him forward to grind against him. Jin leaned back, staring into his face, a determined look coming over him before he slid down, between Jaehwan's legs, spreading them and reaching for his fly.

He released Jaehwan's cock, squeezing at the base, leaning down to lap at the precome pooling at the shining head.

Jaehwan ran fingers over Jin's neck, buried them in his hair, focusing just in time to see Jin's plush pink lips glide down over his length. He dropped his head to the back of the couch as he drowned in sensation, stroking and tugging at the brown strands.

Jaehwan was close, but wasn't sure if this was the main event, if they should go further, if he should let himself go. He looked down, trying to take cues from Seokjin, to tell him to stop.. something. Whatever it was was caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Jin, bobbing on his cock, one hand holding his length steady, the other was between his legs, inside his pants, presumably stretching himself open, preparing himself for Jaehwan's length.

The main event was still to come.

Jaehwan tugged at Seokjin's hair, until the warm heat left his dick, he let out a shaky breath as Seokjin stared up at him, anxiously. "Not good?"

Jaehwan stared at Jin's spit-slicked mouth in disbelief, thumbed at the mess at the join of his lips "Too good, I would've come in the next minute."

Jin lit up like the sun at that, god he was so in love with him.

Jin climbed to his feet, walking over to his backpack, rummaging around until he emerged, triumphant with condoms and lube.

"We do have those here you know, we're five young... wait why do you carry around condoms and lube. In your backpack?!"

Jin scowled at his amused tone, muttering "You never know when you'll need these things" before taking Jaehwan's length back in hand. He hissed at the contact, the drag dry even with his length covered in Jin's saliva.

He watched Jin expertly open the condom, sliding it down Jaehwan's dick before pouring lube onto his hand, slicking up his length. He pulled down his sweatpants, Jaehwan's dick twitching at the sight of Jin's cock, peeking out from under his shirt, stiff and proud.

Seokjin straddled Jaehwan, mouths hovering just inches apart. Jaehwan takes this pause to take in Jin's debauched appearance, lips puffy, hair sticking to his forehead and tousled, eyes blown and dark. They stare at each other for moments before crashing their lips together.

Their kiss is messy, Jin only pulling away to let Jaehwan yank his shirt over his head, plucking at the fabric of Jaehwan shirt "you too.".

He had never removed a shirt faster, pulling jin back in before the material hits the ground.

Jaehwan runs his hands down Jin's broad back before coming rest on his hips, squeezing as Jin grasps his sheathed dick and begins to lower himself down, throwing his head back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, a continuous high moan pouring from his mouth until he bottoms out.

Jaehwan was in awe.

He stares up at Jin as he sits on his dick, adjusting to being stretched open, breathing heavily with his fingers digging into Jaehwan's chest.

He runs his hands up and down Jin's thighs, along his hips before grabbing a hand, intertwining their fingers and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles "You're beautiful Seokjin" Jin gives him that smile that could light up the dark as he begins to swivel his hips.

Jin is hot, so hot bouncing on his dick like that, making little stuttering noises. Jaehwan can't keep his hands off him, he runs a hand over his chest to tweak at a nipple, ghosts the other over Jin's dick.

Jin lets out a moan and slumps forward, leaning his forehead, slick with sweat, against Jaehwan's shoulder as he fucks himself on his dick.

Jaehwan flips them so Jin's is laying against the sofa and begins to pump into the fucked out man in earnest.

He takes hold of his cock, rubbing his thumb around the head before pumping the length in time with his thrusts, Jin's whines get higher and higher before he lets out a strangled moan and comes across his chest. It takes only a few more thrusts before Jaehwan is coming, kissing Seokjin furiously as he fills the condom.

They lie there for moments, sweaty and panting before Jaehwan pulls out with a hiss and leaves the room. Jin begins to panic. Has he ruined everything? His mind is reeling until he is brought back to reality by Jaehwan rubbing a warm washcloth over his stomach, cleaning him up and smiling down at him.

He squeezes himself next to Jin on the sofa, wrapping his limbs around him and resting his head on his broad chest. Jin runs his fingers along Jaehwan's skin and lets the sound of their mingled breathing lull him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get as much posted as I can before I start school.. So enjoy fellow Kenjin stans!


End file.
